Souei
Summary Souei is a loyal follower of Rimuru Tempest, and in charge of spying and information gathering. He is also one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B | 6-A Name: Souei Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oni, Spy, Ninja, Dark Spirit Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Duplication (Can make 6 clones of himself), Extrasensory Perception, Thread Manipulation, Body Puppetry (Can use his threads to control the bodies of others), Telepathy, Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body) | Same as before plus Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can destroy someone's mind with his threads, by overloading their brain with intense pleasure and/or pain), Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Shapeshifting, Corrosion Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Paralysis, Poisons, Pain Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes him resistant to fire and ice) | Same as before plus Darkness Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Flight, Intangibility, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Resistance to Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Shizue Izawa) | At least Small City level (Far stronger than before) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss who could move faster than the goblins could see), with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shizue) | Hypersonic+ (Superior to Ranga which can move 2 km before Holy Knights could react), with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | At least Small City Class | Continent Class Durability: Small City level | At least Small City level | Continent level Stamina: High (Fought Charybdis for 10 hours) | High (Superior to before) | Very High (Should be comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Extended melee, Tens of meters with threads | Extended melee, Tens of meters with energy attacks and his threads | Hundreds of Kilometers, Planetary with Eye of the Moon Standard Equipment: Two ninjato. Threads which he can use to directly manipulate someone's nerves, causing intense pain or pleasure. Souei is also capable of manipulating someone's nervous system to prevent them from fainting, which combined with the pain or pleasure he can inflict, can break someone's mind. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception': The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Shadow Step': The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before, the ability isn't instantaneous. *'One Hit Kill': Souei's ability which kills souls. *'Death Sentence: '''An attack that use '''One Hit Kill' to attack and kill the enemy both spiritually and physically with his 2 ninjato. *'Death Sentence Weak Version: '''A '''Death Sentence '''attack using the back of the sword and then stopping the cutting motion just before it makes contact to the soul. Thus avoiding lethal outcome. *'Corrosive Breath': An ability which corrodes whatever it touches. *'Afterimage': An ability which creates afterimages by using small remnant of magic power particles, the afterimages have mass and presence. *'Eye of the Moon': An ability capable of observing anywhere in the world with the option to add sound as well too, and the information can be processed and turned into a video. Can also be used to locate isolated dimensions and teleport in and out of them. Abilities Obtained From Rimuru * '''Thought Acceleration': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination': The ability to to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. Key: Pre-Harvest Festival | Post-Harvest Festival | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hax Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ninjas Category:Energy Users Category:Spies Category:Spirits Category:Darkness Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Flight Users Category:Thread Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters